People of Rose Brigade
The People Throughout the history of the Rose Brigade, there have been many members and different de facto leaders. The leader is always someone willing to express what other members are currently feeling and is in charge of enforcing group decision such as banishment. There have been two leaders since the start of the original group and the current rebranded Rose Brigade. One member can volunteer to be the "gift giver". The gift giver ''buys candies, pastries, or other sweets to share with his fellow members at the table. He distributes the confections in a similar manner of throwing bread at ducks. He would leave the candy or muffin in the center and his fellow members would try to be the quickest one to grab it. There is also a council system in place for decision that can affect the balance of the dynamic of the Rose Brigade. Council members are made up of original members from the middle school era to current leaders with few associates. The council has been called to vote on three different occasion for banishment. Two banishments were executed. One was strictly enforced while the second one, the individual worked out a deal with the leader to be allowed to sit. The third banishment ended in a stalemate, half of the council voted for the exile. The other half wanted more information about the situation/ were against the banishment. The regular members are ordinary people that are friends of common members or of the council. Anyone could join and leave as they pleased. The '''Rose Brigade '''has had many members, which have quickly joined and left. We have even had female members. They never tend to be actual members for very long . Those females tend to be the girlfriend of a member. There is also a smaller faction within Rose Brigade known as the '''OG Round Table '''these are the people who sat at the round lunch tables outside during lunch. Many of these people have been there since the beginning while others joined (and sometimes left or were banished) as time went on. These members are often core members that are credited with founding or continuing the legacy of the '''Rose Brigade'. They are the members that make up the council. In the years 2015-2016 a new phenomenon was unearthed and introduced into the Rose Brigade. '''These new individuals were called Apes. Apes were the new blood of the '''Rose Brigade which introduced a new subclass of individuals who will act like complete monkeys for everyone amusement. These Apes would uplift Rose Brigade from its old days and take them into a new age of prosperity. Active Members: BlackPanda - Danny Soviet Santa - Ernesto Mono - Matthew Handy - Steven borzejowski - Michal D1pper - Joseph Neetchan - Onelio Izuku "Deku" Midoriya - Kevin J. Restire - Marco Proto - Trent SaberSigma - Kevin L. Warbill - Devon Salty/Sir Salty - John Kevin - Kevin Q. Itwasluck - Jorge Felthorn - Cris Feed Hoxton - Henry DistinctX - Daniel Cataist - Ariel AWeeSloth - Johnathan Snek - Carlos Previous/Exiled Members and People of Interest: Aria™ - Genesis Axoru/Seyari - Anthony Drake - Emily Georgy-Jorge Duddles - Duddely InvaderKAZ - ????? MachineRiver6 - ???? MrAux - Sufyan Sitvek - Matt DarkBlade - Alex Maya